The Gathering
by Beastman
Summary: Inuyasha is forced into the toughest fight of his life, against Kagome! An Inuyasha/Magic: the Gathering crossover! *6th and final chapter is up! Inuyasha vs. Kagome, and the final battle!
1. Black Velvet

*The last Inuyasha crossover you'd thought you'd ever see (and that I'd ever thought I'd make)! A foreign exchange student named Eric Kane captures Kagome's attention, but is he hiding something? *  
  
The Gathering. Ch 1: Black Velvet  
  
Kagome ran to the well like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Hey! What's the hurry?" Inuyasha yelled at the sprinting young woman.  
  
"The foreign exchange student from America is arriving today! I don't want to be rude!" she yelled back. Just as she reached the well, she threw her bag in and jumped. Inuyasha reached it a moment later, then looked back at Shippou, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Foreign what?"  
  
***  
  
Kagome crawled her way out of the well, tossing her bag out in the process. She reached for the door, but paused. She dusted herself off, and reached for a stick of deodorant in her bag. She quickly reached under her shirt and applied it, and put in back in her bag. She brushed herself off, and reached for the door handle. She opened the door, and made her way to the living room.  
  
She entered, seeing her father sharing tea with a young man. He was wearing a black coat with belt-like straps around his forearms. He had long, semi- curly red hair and a goatee that ran from just below his lip, and about half an inch from his face. His had warm, inviting blue eyes and a slight, but gentle smile.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you're feeling better," her father said. Kagome looked at him nervously. The young man stood up. He was much taller than Kagome, probably even tall than Inuyasha. He reached for her hand, causing Kagome to start and blush.  
  
"No need to apologize. I could never show anger to such a lovely young woman." He kissed her hand gently. Allow me introduce myself. I am Eric Kane."  
  
"God, he is so hot!" was all Kagome could think. "And polite too!" She struggled for a moment to find words. "I...I'm Kagome."  
  
"A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." He said. He turned around and finished his tea. "I'll be off, then. I still have a lot of unpacking to do." He turned and walked away.  
  
"I'll go with him," Kagome said and followed him out the door. The way he walked was full of confidence, with his head up high. He glanced behind him, and grinned. He entered his room, and tossed his bag on the floor. It was pretty sparse, with only a few very thick and old books and a weight bench. He took off his jacket and hung it on the door, then removed his shirt. He sat down at the weight bench, and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Could you be so kind as too spot me?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...um sure...." Kagome nervously replied. "Hot, polite, well read, and built like a brick house!" she thought. She walked over, and Eric lay on the bench. He lifted the bar with four 45 lb. weights on each side. He did ten repetitions with minimal effort, while Kagome watched. When he put down the weights, he looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Could you me a favor? Take two of those 5 pound weights and put them on each side."  
  
"Okay...sure" Kagome was still transfixed as she placed the weights on.  
  
"Those are ten pounds," he said politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome snapped back to reality.  
  
"It's okay. I should be able to do these easily. He lifted the weight off the bench with as little effort as before. He went on for half an hour, increasing the weight after ten repetitions of each. Finally, when he was done, He reached for a towel and kicked up to his feet. He noticed Kagome staring. She shook her head, and looked down.  
  
"So...um...what are all these books about?" she asked.  
  
"Ancient Texts and such. You're welcome to borrow one, but I doubt you'll be able to read it."  
  
"Uh, sure." She picked one up from the floor.  
  
"Hmmm, ancient Mesopotamia. Wise choice," He said walking to her. "Beauty and intelligence, I like that. I wish I knew a girl back home that possessed those qualities." He was close; Kagome could feel his goatee tickle her. Every synapse in her mind and every muscle in her body told her to kiss him. But somewhere deep inside, she found the strength to resist. She started for the door, but looked back.  
  
"I should go. I have studying to do." She said.  
  
Eric grinned. "Okay. I'll see you later." He said. Kagome shut the door, and her heart raced. She tried to think of Inuyasha, but couldn't. "I really should go study,..." she thought. She spotted her brother.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha going to be so mad!" he teased.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled at him.  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke up early, and got ready for school. She knocked on Eric's door. "Entrez, sil vous plait." He said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Forced habit, I guess. Come in," he replied. She entered, and saw him adjusting his collar. "I spent last year in France. I guess I had a bit of a flashback."  
  
"Oh...um, that's okay. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am," He said as he grabbed his books. "I find it kind of funny, that I would arrive on the last day of school here."  
  
All during the school day, many of the women there simply drooled over the young man, as the men gave jealous glares, especially Hojo. Several of Kagome's friends remarked about how lucky she was, much to her embarrassment. Even the teachers seemed charmed by him.  
  
Finally, the end of the day came. Eric walked Kagome home. When she got in, then went straight to her room and packed a bag. She made her way to the well, before shooting a glance to her father to tell him not to tell Eric were she had gone. She jumped into the well. It felt good to get away from Eric. Not that she didn't appreciate the company or anything, but there was something about him that unnerved her.  
  
She spotted Inuyasha and the gang, and waved. She showed the book, but nobody was able to read it until Myoga took a look.  
  
"It's not Mesopotamian, that's for sure. It looks like a magic tome of some sort. Yes, it is The Book of Judgment, from Dominaria," He said.  
  
"Magic?" Kagome asked is suspended disbelief.  
  
"Yes, magic." Myoga said back. "It mentions the five schools. White: the restorative magic, Blue: the life preserving magic, Black: the magic of the undead, Red: the magic of destruction, and Green: the magic of nature." Myoga pointed to a picture of five orbs. Inside each, there was a symbol, a sun, a water drop, a skull, a flame, and a tree. "It works by invoking each of the elements these symbols represent and tap into their primal energies."  
  
"Sounds like a powerful fellow." Miroku said.  
  
"Not necessarily so. The book is not so much a how-too as it is a chronicle of events in Dominaria."  
  
"Dominaria?" Sango asked.  
  
"Dominaria is a one in a collection of planes, or other realities, called Dominia, that are clustered together. I never knew one could get passage from Dominia to our plane, though."  
  
"He had other books, as well," Kagome said  
  
His blood froze momentarily, and Myoga mused to himself "If he has the Book of Judgment, then there's Nemesis, Onslaught, Legions, if he has more than 3 volumes, then...could he possible be...a planeswalker?! I need to meet this man!"  
  
"And you shall," a voice called form the Well. Kagome snapped around to see Eric standing, leaning against the well.  
  
"How did you...?" Kagome began to ask, but Eric cut her off.  
  
"You might want to worry less about me," he said forming a small flame in the palm of his hand, "and more about that!" He thrust his palm forward, releasing the flame towards Inuyasha. He dodged quickly, and a squeal filled the air. Everybody looked at its source as Eric approached the creature.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked. "I've never seen anything like it.  
  
Eric knelt next to it. It had two long, snake-like tails that joined at almost a human like midsection. An elongated head with no apparent eyes stood atop it, and it possessed one long, sharp talon. "A Sliver. This one is a Mindwhip sliver, harmless on its own," he said looking up, "but they're never alone. Tell me, what are you going to do?"  
  
Almost on queue, a multitude of slivers emerged from the forest. All had the same basic shape, but with variations and different colors. The group clustered around each other, preparing their weapons.  
  
"This should be fun," Inuyasha said. He leapt into the legion of slivers with a fierce cry.  
  
........To be continued!  
  
Next time: The slivers attack! Can the Inu-gang possible beat them all? And what about Eric Kane? Is he a planeswalker? If so, is he a friend? Or is he the worst kind of enemy? 


	2. Within Temptation

Ch 2: Within Temptation  
  
Inuyasha tore through the legions of insect-like creatures, but with each new wave they seemed to get stronger and stronger, their talons grew longer and sharper, and their carapaces grew harder.  
  
"Man, how many of these things are there? Hey, Eric, if you're so damn powerful why don't you help us out?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I apologize, but the presence of those small, crystalline green slivers nullifies any spell I cast on them.  
  
"So then you're useless," he shot back.  
  
"I didn't say that. Just make sure I don't get stabbed in the back while I do this." Eric said. He knelt to the ground, placed his hand on the dirt, and shut his eyes. A warm glow descended from the sky and covered Eric. He looked up, and at all the slivers. A wide grin spread across his face as the light intensified, and the slivers vanished.  
  
"I thought you said your magic would have no effect on them?" Kagome asked,  
  
"I used a sorcery called Dimensional Breach. By not directly targeting the slivers, I was able to bypass their defenses." He replied.  
  
"Whatever, I'm hungry." Inuyasha said as he walked off. The others followed. Eric looked off into the woods.  
  
"They're as powerful as I heard. It would be prudent of me to bide my time." A sliver re-appeared, Eric chuckled, and walked off.  
  
***  
  
After they ate, it was back on the trail. Myoga and Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let Eric travel with them. Night fell, and they stopped near a large tree to rest. Eric used a Fireball spell the light a fire. Then went off on his own. Kagome followed him later.  
  
"I don't trust that guy." Inuyasha said when she was gone.  
  
"Jealous?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No! It's that..."  
  
"He seems almost too perfect?" Shippou added. "I know what you mean. He gives me the creeps."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but me too," Miroku answered. "What about you, Sango?"  
  
Sango stared into space. "I don't know. One side seems to be in agreement, but another wants me to say no."  
  
Kagome caught up with Eric near a stream. He stood, looking at it, in quiet contemplation. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a shame, really," he answered.  
  
"What's a shame?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"That a beautiful young woman such as yourself must forever live in her shadow."  
  
"Wha...What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't fool yourself. You're nothing to him. If Kikyo, the old Kikyo, came back right now, he'd leave you in an instant. You're nothing but a convenient replacement to him."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Kagome yelled irritated.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. After all, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." Eric said as he walked away. Kagome pause, looking at him, then turned as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Eric made his way back to camp. He spotted Inuyasha in a tree, Miroku asleep, and Sango a ways away looking at the stars. He approached Sango, and sat down near her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," he said in his normal, reassuring tone.  
  
"It's nothing, just insomnia," She answered.  
  
"I'm sure it's more than that," Eric replied.  
  
"What do you know?" Sango said with more than a little anger.  
  
"Quite a bit. For example, I know of that lecher's constant attempts at you. You'd think a woman as strong and proud as you would have made sure such attempts would only happened the first time. I'm sure you have better things to do than suffer the lusts of that fool."  
  
"It's not like that at all." Sango said, with less assurance than normal.  
  
"And how do you know that for certain? Suppose his 'sensitivity' is just another attempt to defile you? Hey, I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. After all, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." Eric got up and walked away, leaving Sango in even deeper thought than before. He walked out into the woods, with a broad grin across his face.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha leapt at the giant Youkai with an ear-piercing cry. Eric followed wielding the Sword of the Chosen and the Sword of the Ages. The demon swat Inuyasha away, but Eric's blades cut deep, causing it to shirk away.  
  
"This thing isn't going down easy," Inuyasha said "Quick, everybody, on him! We'll take him down from all sides." Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Eric charged, but Kagome and Sango stood back.  
  
"What are they doing? I told them to...agh!" Inuyasha said as the demon threw him to the ground. Miroku looked over nervously.  
  
"Hold back, I'll deal with it!" Eric yelled as he unsummoned the Sword of the Ages and summoned the Storm Seeker. The skies darkened, and incantations spilled forth from his mouth. Everyone looked on in awe as lightning struck the blade, and with one swipe the demon was vaporized, leaving a shard of the Shikon behind. Eric picked it up, as well a second no one seemed to notice.  
  
"What were you two doing? We could have been killed back there!" Inuyasha yelled at the women. They said nothing.  
  
"Give them a break, our foe was a fearsome one." Eric said as he tossed one of the shards to Kagome.  
  
"That's no excuse..." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Excuses? You know all about those, don't you?" Kagome yelled. Eric just walked away as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku erupted in argument.  
  
The woods enveloped the planeswalker as he walked deep inside. With all the commotion, no one would miss him. He took out the Shikon shard and mused to himself. "Already, the emotions they possess are being poisoned by me words. They argue over lies and half-truths, which means my spells are working perfectly."  
  
A small sliver slithered out of the bushes. Eric held his palm out, and blew on the Shikon Shard. It shot towards the small creature, embedding itself inside. It squirmed and squealed, as its body grew in size and grotesqueness. Eric smirked.  
  
"So, exposure to the Shikon causes rapid evolution in the slivers themselves. Once a simple Crystalline Sliver has grown to the strength of a muscle sliver, and the armor of a Plated Sliver. Most interesting..." The snap of a branch alerted Eric that he was not alone. He turned its attention to the source, the kitsune Shippou.  
  
"It was you! You're the one making them argue!" He yelled.  
  
"Even a planeswalker cannot take water from a stone. I merely fanned the flames that were already there."  
  
"You liar, you made those slivers too, didn't you?"  
  
"In a sense, yes. But you're going to keep quiet about that." Eric waved his hand and a black mist rose around Shippou.  
  
Why should I...ack!" Shippou choked as the mist entered his mouth. He coughed and gagged as it swirled around him. He looked up at Eric. "What did you do to me, you...you...really nice and handsome man...that's not what I wanted to say!"  
  
Eric smiled. "Of course not. A simple Word of Binding, and I forbid you to say anything I don't want you to say."  
  
Shippou growled as two more slivers crawled from the bushes. "What information do you have on Sesshoumaru and Naraku?" Eric closed his eyes. "Ah, good. You may rejoin your brethren as they return from the Dimensional Breach. Now go!" The two slivers returned to the brush.  
  
"Wondrous creatures, these slivers. They are epitome of evolution. Each one possesses a different ability, which it splices into the pool of its brood. The perfect race, each working with its brethren to make a legion of pure terror, it is truly poetic."  
  
Shippou growled louder. Eric chuckled in amusement.  
  
"You can hate me all you want, but when we get back to the others, you'll be bound by my spell. Just like Kagome and Sango, except they don't even know it. Amazing what one little sentence can do. It would be simpler to just destroy them outright, but I do so love games..."  
  
"This is all a game to you?" Shippou yelled.  
  
"But of course, little kitsune. Life, after all, is but a game. I've made my move, now it is time to watch theirs."  
  
.............to be continued!  
  
Next: Eric's manipulations threaten to tear apart the Inu-gang! Shippou knows the truth, but Eric's spells are keeping him silent! Can Shippou escape Eric's Word of Binding and warn his friends, or are they doomed to splinter apart? 


	3. Darkest Before Dawn

Ch 3: Darkest before the Dawn  
  
Eric walked out of the woods, with Shippou close behind. He spotted Kagome and Sango sitting a fair distance away from Inuyasha and Miroku. He looked back, and whispered to Shippou "Time to play my role."  
  
He sat near the women, and drew close to Kagome. "I do not mean to pry, but what happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome answered coldly. Eric had to do his best to hide the laughter swelling inside him. He shot a grin towards Shippou, still bound by his spell.  
  
"Curse him!" Shippou thought. "If only I knew what his Word of Binding was! I need to warn them, but how?" Shippou looked at the dirt. He knelt down, and began writing. As soon as he started, a small wind gust erased it. He looked at Eric and growled. Eric chuckled.  
  
"Now, now, my dear Kitsune, it is not yet time to play that round," he said inside Shippou mind.  
  
"Curse you, I'll find a way!" Shippou replied over the psychic channel.  
  
Eric stood and overlooked the separated group. "I'm going into town for food and supplies," He said.  
  
Shippou sat against a tree. "I have to figure out what that word is, but how? It would have to be something that wouldn't be said in everyday conversation, and something he said during our conversation in the woods. Gah! I should have been paying attention!"  
  
As Shippou tormented over his predicament, Sango rose from her seat and sat beside him. "You suspect it too, don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Eric. There's something wrong about him. I feel it too, in my gut. So does Miroku, but I'm afraid Kagome is too far under his spell, and Inuyasha's too headstrong to be trusted. We're playing along right now, until we can tell what his game is."  
  
Shippou smiled to know he wasn't alone. But he knew what Eric's game was. Eric had bragged about it in the forest. He would use the slivers to gain a foothold in this world, and then steal the Shikon to power up his minions. If he could figure out what that accursed word was, he could bring an end to this! Such knowledge infuriated the young Kitsune, but, as Sango warned, he kept his silence.  
  
***  
  
As soon as he was out of sight of Inuyasha, Eric opened a portal. He stepped inside, and re-emerged near Naraku's castle. He walked up to the front steps, and waved his hand, causing the door to fly off. Inside sat Naraku himself, and behind him were Juuromaru and Kageromaru, Kohaku, and Kagura.  
  
"Did you think such and attack would be that easy?" Naraku said. Eric looked behind him, at a legion of demons. The enigmatic planeswalker merely laughed and raised his arm.  
  
"To me, my Crimson Hellkite!" At his behest, and dragon made purely of flames rose from the ground. It let out a fearsome cry that froze the blood of all those who witnessed it. With a mere swing of its head, it incinerated all Naraku's demons, and then landed behind its master.  
  
"Now, let us get down to business, Naraku. I want this piece of property. You're going to give it to me."  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" he said, releasing his poison gas into the air. Eric laughed again.  
  
"You're attempt to keep me at bay are amusing, but I'm afraid time is short, I need Tranquility," he said. Once again he raised his arm. A wind swept through, blowing away the gas. Juuromaru tried to jump Eric, but a headbut from the hellkite sent him sprawling. Naraku looked around. Kohaku was bound in his own chains, and Kagura was paralyzed with fear. Naraku began to sweat.  
  
"Now, it's my turn," Eric said with a grin.  
  
His Crimson Hellikite vanished, replaced instead with a small Wind Spirit. The Wind Spirit held her arms out, and winds stronger than any man or demon had seen before forced Naraku and his minions out the back of his palace, and miles away. Only Kagura managed to withstand the winds. Eric smiled.  
  
"Well, now. I'll be merciful and offer you a choice. Serve me, of suffer the fate of your old master," he told her. Kagura stared blankly for a moment, then bowed before Eric. "A wise choice, but I'm afraid you are currently too weak to be of any use to me, but I'll find a way." He grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground, then jumped on top of her. She screamed as if her soul was being ripped asunder.  
  
***  
  
Eric walked up to where he left Kagome and the others, carrying a bundle over his shoulder. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"There's a scratch on your face! Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
"No, um, there were some demons on the way there, attacking some children. Nothing I couldn't handle, though," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'd believe that like I'd believe Inuyasha if he said he'd open an orphanage," Shippou thought. "I'm going to take a walk," he said.  
  
Shippou made his way to a creek. He walked out over a bridge and looked into the water. "I know Eric's up to no good, but if I can't tell anyone...what am I going to do?"  
  
Shippou sat down and began to cry. "There has to be a way, there just has to be. But Eric's spell for..." Shippou's eyes brightened. "That's it! Forbid! That's the Word of Binding!"  
  
Shippou stood to his feet and shouted, "FORBID!" He laughed. "Eric's the bad guy! I said it! The spell is lifted!" He began to run to the others, but paused. "But how am I going to prove it?" he thought. He looked frantically around. "I'll just have to take that chance!"  
  
Shippou ran to where his friends were. Kagome was treating Eric's scratch. Sango was sitting nearby, and Miroku and Inuyasha were a ways from them. Shippou pointed a finger straight at Eric. He looked at him with hate filled eyes.  
  
"You. You're the one at fault here! You're the one who brought the slivers here, and the one who put me, Sango, Kagome under a spell!"  
  
Eric chuckled. "And why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"You want to infest this world with those slivers, and other creatures, and turn it into a realm of magic under your rule!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"And do you have proof?" Eric asked.  
  
"He doesn't need any." Sango said as she drew her Hiraikotsu. Miroku stood as well and began to unwrap his wind tunnel.  
  
"Sango and I suspected you were up to something. I first sensed your magic around Sango and Kagome. Then all this happened. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong here. Now Shippou's confirmed it," Miroku stated.  
  
Eric laughed, and then rose from Kagome's care. "So, you've figured all that out. A pity it isn't the half of it."  
  
"Your plans will never come to pass!" Inuyasha said with a growl, "I don't know everything that's going on, but it doesn't matter!" Inuyasha leapt at Eric with a swipe of Tetsusaiga. Eric raised his arm, and caught the sword in one hand. He threw Inuyasha through a nearby tree.  
  
Eric raised both arms to the sky. A bolt of thunder delivered the Stormseeker to him, while the Sword of Ages formed from pure light. The forest wrapped around him, forming an Armor of Thorns on his body.  
  
"You are all welcome to try and stop me," he said with a confident smirk, "but in the end, all you can do is try, and fail!  
  
...............To be continued!  
  
Next: Eric clashes with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango! Can they possibly hope to stand against the unparalleled might of a planeswalker? And whose side is Kagome on? 


	4. My Immortal

Ch 4: My Immortal  
  
Miroku found himself face-first in the dirt. He rose, and looked over at Eric. He was throwing Inuyasha off of him, and laughing all the while. Sango hopped on Kirara, and made a b-line straight for Eric. A vortex of wind formed in front of him, sending Sango and Kirara sprawling into a nearby tree. Miroku unwrapped his wind tunnel and aimed it at Eric. He smiled, and looked straight into Miroku's eyes, which widened with the realization that his wind tunnel had no effect. He wrapped it back up.  
  
"What are we to do? He's immune to my wind tunnel, he swats away Sango's attacks, and he throws around Inuyasha like a rag doll. I doubt even Kagome would make a difference, if she wasn't under his spells," he thought  
  
Eric laughed as Inuyasha dragged himself up. "Is this all you have? I'm disappointed."  
  
Inuyasha ran up, slashing at Eric. The blade once again found itself in Eric's hand. He threw him, into a charging Sango. They landed on Miroku, knocking him off his feet.  
  
"I could do this all day, but I'm afraid I cannot. It ends now!" Eric flung his arm out at the group, causing the earth itself to heave, covered in flames. While they were unbalanced, Eric spread his arms out and summoned a giant fireball, which crashed with a magnificent explosion. Nothing moved for several seconds. Eric laughed. "All to easy.  
  
He searched around, spotting Kagome in the same spot she had been sitting for the last several minutes. "You have a decision to make, Kagome," he said holding out his hand. "Stay with them, and live the rest of your life in Kikyo's shadow, or come with me and forge your place in history, at the forefront of evolution!"  
  
Inuyasha crawled forward. He tried to call out Kagome's name, but he lacked the strength. He could only reach out across the impossible distance to her.  
  
Kagome stood, looking at the pile that her friends had landed in, then at Eric. She took a step towards him.  
  
"Good choice. Like Akroma was to Ixdor, you shall be my Angel of Wrath."  
  
Inuyasha struggled to keep his arm outstretched. Through a haze of weakness, he saw her walk towards Eric, and a portal behind him. She went through, followed by him. As his consciousness faded, Inuyasha forced one word from his lips.  
  
"Ka...go...me..." He fell.  
  
***  
  
Kagome...Kagome....Kagome.....  
  
Images of Kagome swirled around Inuyasha. Her face, her voice, her smile, her scent, everything about her was recalled with such vividness. Her betrayal stung Inuyasha like a sword through his heart. "Kagome...Kagome...."  
  
"KAGOME!" he screamed as he snapped back to consciousness. A cold sweat dripped down his face. He looked to his right, and spotted Sango with her arm in a sling and Miroku with his ribs bandaged.  
  
"Amazing. You took the brunt of that fireball and you're the least injured," Miroku commented.  
  
Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know what you saw, but Kagome..."  
  
"...was under a spell. I know that, but even Eric can't control her completely." Inuyasha rose, with his back still turned. "The seed of betrayal was always there, and I nurtured it. I can't be surprised she chose him, with the way I treated her in the past."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sango started.  
  
"But now it's too late!" Inuyasha spun around, with tears of anger and sadness flowing from his eyes, "She's gone with him, and there's nothing I can do about it!" He dropped to his knees, sobbing. "I should have paid more attention...I shouldn't have treated her like nothing..."  
  
Miroku walked over and punched Inuyasha. "You can't think like that! Sure the seed might always have been there, but why didn't she act on it before?"  
  
"A good point," a familiar voice said. He walked in, revealing himself to be Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What news is there?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing good. He's making his way across Japan with little sign of stopping. What's worse is that there are reports of armies just setting down their weapons, citing some sort of 'angel' at the front of his forces. Those that are fighting though, are said to be cut down by an unarmed woman, whose very touch is lethal." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh.  
  
Miroku sighed. "At this rate all of Japan will be under his control in a matter of days."  
  
"How are we going to stop him? Last time we fought, he easily cast us aside like insects!" Sango exclaimed Myoga leapt up on the bed. "I have an idea. There is an artifact chronicled in the Books of Odyssey, Torment, Judgment, Onslaught, Legions, and Scourge called the Mirari. Its said to grant the desires of whomever claims it. I think Eric may have brought it to our realm."  
  
"Okay, then we find this Mirari. Sounds simple enough," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Maybe not. It's also said that the Mirari fills its claimer's mind with visions of power and conquest, and corrupts his or her heart."  
  
Inuyasha stood to his feet. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'll find the Mirari and end all of this." Jaken ran in screaming.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you need to see this!" he screamed. He led them all out to the nearest balcony. "Look at the sky!"  
  
Everyone looked up. Red clouds swirled from around an Ebon Stronghold. Dragons and Manticores, Phoenixes and Griffons filled the skies alongside Winged Slivers. Giant beasts roamed the forests, Orcs trampled through the mountains, and serpents swam the seas. Above the Stronghold, the Shikon no Tama glowed, complete and unrestrained, responding to the wishes of its new master.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Myoga. "Where can I find the Mirari?" he asked.  
  
"It would be inside that Stronghold." Myoga responded. "But..."  
  
"No 'buts' Myoga. I'm going after it. I don't care what I have to do."  
  
"Not without us, you're not." Sango said.  
  
"I knew you'd say that." Sesshoumaru followed close behind. Inuyasha opened the door to the castle, and looked out over an army standing in wait. Sesshoumar stepped foreward.  
  
"These are the ones still left that are not under Eric's control, humans, demons, and other creatures. They're ready to follow you," he whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked out over the crowd, and raised Tetsusaiga in defiance. The crowd responded with a deafening roar as they raised katanas, pitchforks, and other weapons.  
  
"I won't let anything stand in my way! I'll claim the Mirari, and put an end to Eric once and for all. Even if, so help me, I have to go through Kagome to do it!"  
  
.............To be continued!  
  
Next: Even with an army at their side, things don't look good for the Inu- gang! Can the Mirari help them, and not damn Inuyasha in the process? Will Inuyasha be forced to fight the one he loves for the sake of all existence? Or have they finally met a foe that is unbeatable? 


	5. Heaven's a Lie

Ch. 5: Heaven's a Lie  
  
Inuyasha ran along the darkened forest floor, the moon masking his approach to the Ebon Stronghold. He gritted his teeth as he approached his destination. He hid behind a rock, and awaited the signal.  
  
***  
  
Sango looked over at the white-clad demon in front of her. "Are you sure about this?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned her glare. "If Inuyasha is going to secure the Mirari, he's going to need a distraction. I intend to make one."  
  
"Why are you helping us?" she asked.  
  
"Because Eric poses as big a threat to me as he does you. I won't let that stand." He looked up. "Inuyasha will have reached the point by now. Sesshoumaru raised his arm, and then threw it down. Out of the forest thousands of humans and demons emerged ready to fight.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha looked over the rock as soon as he heard the roar. Two guards who had been standing there heard it too, and quickly ran to the front of the Stronghold. Inuyasha chuckled, and ran inside.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru's soldiers approached the Stronghold, where a legion of slivers awaited them. Sango and Miroku joined the fray, while Sesshoumaru stood back. As his soldiers fell, we used the Tenseiga to heal them, effectively countering the slivers superior power and numbers.  
  
Inuyasha snuck around, stealthfully avoiding guards and other minions, making his way to the top of the Stronghold. He smirked as he opened a large door, and spotted an orb in its center. It had to be the Mirari.  
  
"I didn't think it would be that easy," he chuckled as he approached it. He reached out to touch it, but the shattering of glass stopped him. A black- clad, white skinned woman dropped from the skies. Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? No, of course not. I've changed, haven't I?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," a woman said as she emerged from the shadows. She held a bow and arrow to the creature. "It was a simple matter to follow Inuyasha to the Mirari. I'll kill you, then use the Mirari to drag his soul back into Hell!"  
  
Kikyo shot an arrow, but the creature easily leapt out of the way. It rushed Kikyo, and swatted at her. She managed to dodge, and only received a glancing blow. But that was all that was needed.  
  
Kikyo raised her hand to where she was struck, and felt rotting flesh and decaying bone. She screamed as it spread to her hand, and all across her face.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Her touch is lethal, like a woman I knew on Dominia." Eric said as he took the Mirari. "Her name was Phage, a pit fighter who was feared all over Dominaria. It was a simple matter to take a weakling like, say, Kagura, and twist her into this!"  
  
Kagura jumped Inuyasha, plunging her hand into his face, he gasped, and fell back, and vanished. A small Kitsune replaced his visage.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out as the legions of slivers began to dwindle. "If we can fight these things off, we'll be able to ensure Eric's destruction" His thoughts were interrupted, as a flying sliver began to descend to his position. He gasped, but a giant boomerang intercepted the sliver.  
  
"You just keep healing us, Sesshoumaru, and keep your eyes open!" Sango shouted. Sesshoumaru didn't like being ordered around by a human, but she was right. He waved his sword again, healing his troops and letting them fight on.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha has gained nothing by this deception! He has only ensured your death!" Kagura yelled. Suddenly, Inuyasha busted through the ceiling, bringing Tetsusaiga down mere inches from Kagura.  
  
"Now we play by my rules," Inuyasha taunted.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait! Don't let her touch you!" Shippou warned.  
  
"I know, I saw what happened to Kikyo." Inuyasha looked down Kagura. "You are going to pay for that!"  
  
He lunged, nearly missing Kagura. She thrust her palm at him, but he managed to shift his momentum and rebounded off a nearby wall. He landed behind her, and swiped his blade. Kagura screamed as blood poured down her back. She slowly turned around, and cried as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Do it. Kill me, please." She pleaded.  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
"Eric has taken me and made me into an aberration of life. This is no way to live, never being able to touch another living thing. He violated me in ways that a man cannot possible imagine. Now please, end my wretched life and make sure he doesn't do the same to Kagome! Do it, before he regains control!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and swung his blade, decapitating Kagura.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru's army finally overtook the slivers, and ran to the gate. With a thunderous roar, the gates fell, and the army fell silent. A strong glow emerged from within, washing over his soldiers like a torrent of serenity. To Sesshoumaru's horror, his soldiers began kneeling, setting their weapon to the ground and touching their heads to it. Even Sango and Miroku fell under this spell. He jumped up, making his way through the ranks until he, too beheld the source of the light. He fell to his knees, placing Tokijin at its feel, and set his head on the ground.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha ran down the stairs, with Shippou close behind. He had to find the Mirari, and now Eric had it. "Are you sure he went this way?" he shouted.  
  
"Where else is there to go?" Shippou asked.  
  
He jumped down the rest of the stairs, and beheld a black throne on which Eric sat. He looked at Inuyasha with a grin, as he held the Mirari.  
  
"You think this will help you?" he asked. "Then here, take it." He threw the Mirari at Inuyasha. He caught it, and it took the form of a blade. He could feel its corrupting influence, the darkness inside of it. He threw it away, out a stained glass window behind the throne. "Not like this. I'll beat you myself!"  
  
Eric laughed. "I'd like to see you try. But first, allow me to introduce you to someone." He laughed, and waved his arm. The wall behind Inuyasha disintegrated, revealing Sesshoumaru and his soldiers kneeling behind a winged figure. She turned to lock eyes with Inuyasha.  
  
She was hovering just above the ground, suggesting her angelic wings were more for show than function. Her skin was pale white, and her eyes golden. She wore ivory armor and wielded a white sword. The only color on her was her black hair. Her lips raised in a smile. Not one of joy, but a twisted one of hatred. Despite this, Inuyasha knew without hesitation that it was she.  
  
"...Kagome..."  
  
...........To be continued!  
  
Next: Inuyasha and Kagome in a battle neither can truly win. Hearts are broken and forged anew, as swords clash on a battlefield of sorrow. Will Inuyasha save her, or will she suffer the fate of Kagura? 


	6. Unforgiven

Ch 6: Unforgiven  
  
Kagome rushed Inuyasha with a broad attack. Inuyasha leapt out of the way, and drew Tetsusaiga. He jumped forward, weakly slashing at Kagome. She easily parried, and sent Inuyasha flying back with a burst of light. He dragged himself up, and leapt again, with another halfhearted slash that yielded the same effect.  
  
Miroku managed to look up from his position. Sango did the same "Kagome's power is weakening, but why?"  
  
Miroku looked over. "Because she doesn't want this. She and Inuyasha are locked in a battle neither of them can truly win."  
  
Kagome kept attacking, but her blows, albeit forceful, were horribly inaccurate. Inuyasha had no trouble keeping his distance, to Eric's dismay.  
  
"Kagome's blowing off steam, she doesn't want to hurt anybody, especially Inuyasha." Miroku said.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha stood still, and put Tetsusaiga away. He breathed a few heavy sighs, and then locked his eyes with Kagome's. "I can't do it!" he yelled. "I won't fight you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome stayed silent. She raised her arm, and the army of Sesshoumaru moved aggressively towards him. They drew their weapons, and attacked. Inuyasha did nothing.  
  
"Kill me, if you want. I won't fight back."  
  
Rocks collided with his head, swords ripped his clothes, but still he didn't fight back. And his eyes never left Kagome's. He could see a tear begin to form. He smiled.  
  
"Kagome...you're still there, aren't you..." Inuyasha said weakly. Kagome hesitated, and then waved her arm back. The army stepped back. She floated to him, and took Inuyasha in her arms.  
  
"I knew...he couldn't... control you." He said as he lost consciousness. Kagome laid him on the ground, and then looked straight at Eric. He had a bemused smile on his face.  
  
"Even at the height of her power, Akroma was merely Ixdor's puppet. You may have your will back, but my power is supreme!" Eric shot his hands into the air, causing the stained glass window to shatter. He thrust his hand forward, sending shards flying into Kagome. She knelt down, covering Inuyasha with her wings. After they had all run their course, Kagome stood back up. She spread her wings, releasing a multitude of feather-like projectiles. Eric erected a shield, but one got through and cut him across the cheek. He touched the spot, and growled.  
  
"You hut me. You actually hurt me! You'll pay for that which. You'll pay most dearly." Eric raised his arm, creating a Rain of Blades that fell through the citadel ceiling. Kagome reacted, casting a barrier around all those inside. After the rain subsided, she locked eyes with Eric, and sent a pulse that caused the citadel to vanish. Eric looked around in disbelief, then at a Kagome.  
  
"How? The power I gave her was purely physical! She can't do this..."  
  
...Unless she too posses the Planeswalker spark!"  
  
Eric's eyes widened in disbelief, as Kagome's angelic form began to fade. "You underestimated me. You thought that because I was human, you could use me. I'll make you pay for making me hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes glowed as she summoned all her newfound power.  
  
"I can still kill you before you get a chance...." Eric began to summon a fireball. He shot it out at her, just as white light burst forth from Kagome. It halted the fireball in its path.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I will purify this land form your influence!" Kagome yelled. The fireball dissipated, as did all of Eric's summoned minions, the remnants of his cathedral, and his swords. Everything simply vanished. Circles of various colors danced around Kagome. She looked as serious as ever as Eric, for the first time, began to show signs of fear. He hurled every spell he knew, but nothing could penetrate her Circles of Protection.  
  
Eric rose both arms into the air, and the world began to shift and dissolve. Around them a new battlefield arose, a desolate realm of darkness and unyielding evil.  
  
Eric let slip an evil smirk. "Welcome to my world. Here, I am God!" Eric thrust both arms forward, and Kagome's Circles collapsed. She screamed as she felt the cold around her invade her body. Eric laughed. "You are a fool! You could have stood at my side, been a queen! But now, you will simply be dead! Like all other life here, and every plane I touch!"  
  
"There's no life here? Then...I know what I must do."  
  
Kagome placed both hands on her chest, and began to glow. Angelic wings spread from her back, to Eric's surprise.  
  
"How? There's no light here! How can you..."  
  
"There's light everywhere I go, Eric. In my heart, with my friends, with Inuyasha, I can feel them all, here, cheering me on. For all their sakes, I will not fail!" she yelled, as the light grew to a great intensity that no one could ever imagine. The world around them dissolved, as Armageddon came to Eric's world. He screamed as the light drowned out the darkness, leaving him kneeling, tear filled in a field of light.  
  
"No...I can't be beaten. I can't...not by a mere human...  
  
"Nothing mere about us, you just found that out the hard way. You were so consumed by hatred, that you forgot the power that love holds."  
  
"Love, hate its all the same in the end," Eric replied. "You can't have love without hate, you can't have light without dark, and you can't have victory without defeat."  
  
"That is why you are still alive, Eric. I'll leave you here, alone, to reflect on the choices you've made. If you ever come back, then I will reconsider my decision."  
  
Kagome opened a portal, and walked out. Eric said nothing, and did nothing. He just floated, in a void of his own creation, alone.  
  
Kagome walked out of the portal, and ran to Inuyasha. "Is he okay?" she asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be okay."  
  
Kagome walked over, and picked up the still unconscious Inuyasha. She turned, and walked towards the well, and into the setting sun.  
  
.........The End 


End file.
